The present invention generally relates to esophageal probes, and is more particularly concerned with a multi-purpose probe constructed so as to enable the use of a single probe in performing a plurality of functions in addition to the basic monitoring of heart and lung sounds simultaneously therewith and utilizing a probe which, insofar as the introduction and removal thereof relies on standard procedures.
Present medical technology permits medical personnel to monitor core body temperature, heart and lung sounds, electrocardiogram, and to pace the heart. However, these procedures are normally accomplished by four separate independent devices.
For example, heart and lung sounds may be monitored by a conventional stethoscope connected to a chest piece or an esophageal catheter. The esophageal catheter or probe is preferred because of the superior quality of the heart and lung sounds picked up in the esophagus versus the external chest wall.
Core body temperature, under present procedures, can be monitored by means of an esophageal temperature probe connected to an electronic temperature display. However, the conventional esophageal temperature probes are difficult to pass down the esophagus due to their small diameter and may not in fact reach the proper position in the lower one-quarter of the esophagus. Further, the temperature probe may be easily displaced during intubation, extubation, or manipulation of paraesophageal structures as a result of their small diameter. Also, the prior art esophageal temperature probes either were exposed to gastric juices in the esophagus, resulting in adverse biological effects to the patient and possible deterioration of electric connections between the probe and leads connected to it, or had a poor response time because of being inside of a tube having a long thermal time constant.
The conventional electrocardiogram or ECG is obtained by electrodes placed on the patient's chest or limbs. However, this is difficult to do in many surgical procedures such as thoracic and open heart surgery, burn cases and spinal operations.